empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebuild Rules
Welcome Denizens of /tg/ to the Rebuild of Nationbuilder. (AKA Nationbuilder 2 AKA the Successor to the Nationbuilder not run by GMs of varying competence.) HOO HOO HOO I'm a hypocrite. Prepare for shit you might have already seen before. RNB is intended to be a complex, deep, silly, and at the end of the day, fun political/multiplayer nations quest to be played on /tg/ using other sources of communication such as Livestream and Skype. The game itself in this iteration is governed by three GMs and one auxilliary streamer with a variable number of players. Each player takes the position of a nation, which could be from history if human but likely entirely fictional due to several mechanics in his or her initial choice of starting location. MEET THE GMS: Radmire rules over the realm of nation sheets. Also plays a nation. Maker makes and deals with high-quality maps. Also plays a nation. Zonda is the Auxilliary GM who primarily runs the game's stream at http://www.livestream.com/profanitarium . Also plays a nation. Lastly, Nine-Ball, who goes by a variety of other names when the need is present. He responds to player actions, alters the system, and responds to questions regarding rules or general dos/donots. Enjoys long, hateful relationships and dislikes GMPCs. TO START YOU OFF: RNB doesn't necessarily force you to conform to any historical, realistic, or even vaguely familiar faction. In fact it's more likely that you'll be playing something absolutely otherworldly. HERE IS WHY: The so-called 'Racebuilder' mechanic has been found favorable in test games before this and thus, we stuck with it. It's a little complex so hold the fuck on. Each Player gets to choose a single 'Quirk' That will heavily influence their race's appearance and likely the habits it practices. They are: Amoeboid Annelid Plantlike Fungi Slime Human Gnomish Centaur Orkish Dwarven Undead Insectoid Canine Feline Ratmen Avian Cephalopod Arachnid Crustacean Reptilian Elemental Mechanical Draconic Elven Angelic Demonic Once you have chosen your quirk, you may then pick up to TWO perks. Perks augment the society and fabric of your race and society. They are: Empathy: Your race has developed in a fashion that supported unity and the care of one another regardless of situation or ancestry. Internal Stability solidifies but your people are more retentive to acts of war. Fertility: Through one method or another, the conditions your people have evolved in have necessitated the ability to reproduce at a faster rate. Your population is capable of growing rapidly, but this also presents the threat of overpopulation-related dangers. Warlike: Your people are predisposed to combat on any scale, allowing for more lenience from your population in terms of tolerance of conflict, allowing for longer, harsher, and more grueling war. The downside to this is that a predisposition towards violence has the capability to incite some unrest even within your nation. Another Time, Another Place: Your people did not come from this world, and possess hidden potential that only development and time may uncover. Slavers: Your people deal in the currency of life itself. Industrial and productive capacity are innately heightened but the possibility of uprisings remains a clear and present threat. Strong of Faith: Your people have especially rigid beliefs, and with enough convincing you may be able to convert others to your side, but the preservation of tradition will take its toll in the suppression of new, more radical ideas. Isolated: Your people have relatively little experience with others outside of their own circle. Though this offers increased stability, it also instills a fear of the outside world, leading to a retentiveness to outside trade activities. Innovative: Throughout time itself your people have persevered with an innate ability to adapt to problems using whatever is around them. This allows you to struggle through crises that would utterly cripple nations with some effort, but also instills a fear of stagnation in your populace. Money Over Matter: Your people developed a system of rank through wealth early in their history, and hold currency as a prime identifier of status to this day. With the ability to conduct more fficient trade and economic activities comes the phenomenon of an innately deceptive society, prone to undercutting one another for personal gain. Insanity: The boundaries seperating failure from triumph have long since faded away in your developmental community, leading to a scientific environment where every mistake is a success, and every success a detour down a new path. One Nation Under Man: Your people are led by a singular, influential, and powerful figure who commands it with an iron fist. This elimination of bureacracy improves facets such as production and gives the nation a more unified outlook, but has the capability to cause great unrest in those who value freedom. Planners: The people of your nation follow a stringent path that will hopefully take then where they need to go. Successes are all the more rewarding, but failures all the more devastating. Secret Society: From an early age your nation has become accustomed to the influence of any number of secretive organizations that steer the country in directions that they see fit. This constant influence has moulded a power that is very streamline and stable, but with many fears within. One With The Sun: Your people have become near attuned with the shifting of the seasons and habits of the local star, creating a power with great happiness in its agricultural capacity and society as a whole. With this comes a rather foolhearty demeanor that subjects your people more easily to outside influence. One with the Moon: Your people have fostered a notably stable relationship with the more radical of sciences and have come to take their attunement with magic for granted. This incurs the possibility of troubles adopting means other than the unstable field of magic to solve problems. Culture of Honor: A culture of honor and pride in one's ancestry has become deeply ingrained within your people over the ages, creating a society where strength is the key to status. This has produced a warlike demeanor in your people but also subjects the nation to times of unrest where one family might attempt to usurp another. The Greater Good: Your nation has grown to a state of unity in which every man, woman, and child is devoted to the common goal. With this mindset comes the penalty of stagnation, with your people being so focused on progress that alternatives would take great struggle to achieve. Children of the Omnissiah: Your people have come to recognize the pursuit of technology as a way of life, and are greatly in tune with the spirits of their contraptions. With this has come with an over-reliance on machinery however, causing a loss of productivity in projects that would require greater manpower. After you have decided upon your Quirk and Perk(s), you must now write up a little sheet of sorts that includes: Society Name: Quirk: Perk(s): Requested Color: Requested Location: Governmental Archtype: Fluff: Be sure to make the fluff as detailed as you can. I as a GM will do my best to tailor responses to suit the player, and this can only ne accomplished with a good understanding of a what a player is aiming for. GAMEPLAY: One Phase, One World, One War. Getting off the CCPtrain for amoment the game is relegated to a single phase in which each player may roll a 4D20 and take four actions. Military actions can be rolled whenever the fuck and operate on a scale of D10s plus bonuses for whatever. The four D20 actions can literally be -ANYTHING-. I cannot stress this enough Be it improvimg one's internal status to the construction of a doomsday weapon. Try to give me some sort of hint to exactly what you're aiming for if it's particularily vague, or else I may just misconsider it. Militaries are recruited on a recruitment roll of 13+. You can only recruit two armies per turn. Navies are recruited in the same way. Eventually Air Forces may be too. Armies will prove useless against Air Forces and Navies, but are the only forces capable of actually taking and holding land. Navies are of value for helping to secure coastal targets and trabsport armies and air forces when you reach that point. And Air Forces are a jack of all trades that are capable of attacking, but taking nothing. Interactions of ANY SORT with other players do not require an action. Diplomacy/just talking to one another is done freely. It'd be a shame if you started to waste rolls! That said, try to be realistic about who you're communicating with during your specific time period. Sailing across the ocean just to attack someone in a single turn isn't very feasible. And I will punish it. Also note that I do not respond to recruitment and expansion. It's also expected that you keep track of your own army counts and bonuses. POST FORMAT: (EXAMPLE TURN) ---- Massive Faggot!fuckmesideways (Your rolls, read how to on the front fucking page of /tg/ if need be.) >Conduct research into the secrets of the nether! >Begin to build a temple to the gods. >Expand north! The world will soon share our vision! >Recruit an army. ---- Please double-check that you do in fact have the correct text in the email field before posting. It is a pain in the ass to fish through the thread trying to find disembodied rolls. You may put in WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU LIKE to augment your post. I openly admit to giving subtle bonuses to nations who put in effort to their posts and interactions with others through RP. It's entertaining. THE STREAM: There will always be a stream during the games located at http://www.livestream.com/profanitarium . IT is here you may chat but it's primarily used for just entertainment in downtime between turns. Our Skype room is far superior for talking to one another. GAMESDAY: Every once in a while the players of RNB and friends will be offered a chance to play VIDYA GAEMS with eachother in downtime. Attending these sessions will allow you to request things like Color Changes, Font Changes, and even outright internal restructuring. You don't have to be any good, you just have to play. CONTACT US: The Primary GM is reachable through a number of sources, but primarily prefers keeping communication related to the game local to Skype. He is reachable at the Username 'Fribarada' or 'Plaxinov' to answer game related questions or simply chat. The lonely fuck. Category:Rules Category:Rebuild